An existing toy top basically is composed of a single top, including: a shaft sleeve body, a top cover, a top slice and a top top. A top launcher is connected with the top cover to implement that the top is launched to rotate. In order to increase or improve the performance of the top to win a competitor in a competition, for the most part the existing toy top is designed to be assembled and intensified, the top is designed to be a connection manner which is easily disassembled and assembled, and the shaft sleeve body is designed to be additionally equipped and lengthened, so that the top may be disassembled easily and quickly to replace or add accessories. However, no matter how it is modified and intensified, the toy top only rotates and competes in the competition process with one top, thus it is difficult to greatly improve the win rate, and a demountable toy top is very widespread. Therefore, players gradually lose sense of curiosity to such a toy top, and the top can hardly gain the favor of players in the long run.
An existing separable combined type toy top resorts to continually hitting against a competitor's top in a competition process to relieve a clamping connection of a main top from an auxiliary top so that the main top is popped out and thus the toy top is separated into two tops to attack the competitor's top. However, relieving the clamping connection by means of collision has greater uncertainty. Perhaps the competition is over but the combined type top is not separated into two tops yet. For this reason, the existing separable combined type toy top lack of controllability and is unable to be separated as players wish.